fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario X Scribblenauts
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Scribblenauts series. Scribblenauts In Scribllenauts and its sequels, typing "Weegee" will spawn a plumber, referencing the Weegee meme originated from Luigi's sprite from the PC version of Mario is Missing!" therefore making an undirect reference to the Mario series. In the Wii U version of the game the reference was strenghten since the plumber object wears blue overalls with green shirt and cap, just like Luigi, rather than brown work-clothes. Super Scribblenauts Level 4-1 of Scribblenauts is based on ''Super Mario Bros. and in detail: *It's mainly composite of brick walls, looking like Brick Blocks. *There are four boxes that must be hit from below to make their content pop out, just like "?" Blocks. *The boxes contain respectively: **A coin, referencing the Coins from the Maio series, also considering that it's golden. **A mushroom, referencing Super Mushrooms. **A "Fire-Brearhing Flower", referencing Fire Flowers. **The Starite, objective of the mission, that may be a reference to the Starman. *There are two turtles walking around, referencing Koopa Troopas. Unlike Koopa Troopas they'll eat the mushroom, but this is due to this game's different gameplay. *On the far right there's an "Angry Red Man-Eating Plant" coming out of a green pipe, referencing Piranha Plants and Warp Pipes. *On the far left there are a flagpole and a castle, referencing the end-level Fortresses. Also the staircase leading to it is the same as in Super Mario Bros. *The hint given at the start of the level is "Starite Get!" referencing the phrase from the Japanese version of Super Mario Sunshine, "Shine Get!" when Mario finds a Shine Sprite. It may also point out that Starites look like Shine Sprites. Scribblenauts Unlimited The Wii U version of Scribblenauts Unlimited exclusively includes some Mario elements that can be spawn by writing their name on the notebook, as well as some Zelda elements. However adjectives can't be written for these objects. These are: objects in Scribblenauts Unlimited.]] *'Mario': a "person" type of object, he has a friendly behaviour, but becomes hostile towards enemies from his series, but is afraid of Bob-ombs and Boos. He'll become interested in power-ups from his series, Yoshi, coins and, as a reference to Mario Kart, in karts (note that the Kart is not a Mario-specific item). There also is Fire Mario, that has the same behaviour, but attacks by shooting fireballs. *'Luigi': Mario's brother, has exactly the same behaviour. There also is Fire Luigi *'Peach': The Princess from the Mario series, she'll be afraid of Bowser. Oddly, unlike Mario and Luigi she wont be afraid of Bob-Ombs and Boos. She's intereste in Karts too. *'Bowser': The main villain from the series, has a hostile behaviour and, like in the original games, he breathes fire. *'Yoshi': Rideable creature from the Mario series. Like in the game, it sometimes spawns Yoshi Eggs. There actually are eight differently-colored variant (red, yellow, light blue, blue, pink, black and white, plus the green one, that'll spawn automatically by typing "Yoshi" precedeed by none or any other color). *'Toad': Peach's loyal servant, he has a friendly behaviour and is interested in karts. *'Super Mushroom': if touched by a person it will disappear and make the person grow big, just like in the games. While being big, the character will be immune to one single hit, and after taking it will shrink back to its regular size. In this version of the game it will will also spawn simply by writing "Mushroom", therefore replacing the regular mushroom object. *'Super Star': if touched by a person, it will disappear and make the person momentarley glow and be invincible, while the Starman theme will also play in the background, just like in the games. Additionally the character won't have fear, so Mario will also attack Bob-Omb and Boo. In this version of the game it will will also spawn simply by writing "Star", therefore replacing the regular star object. *'Fire Flower': if touched by Mario or Luigi it will disappear and turn him into his Fire form, just like in the games. When picked by others it'll behave like any generic item with no special feature other than the making the power-up sound in the moment it's picked. *'Goomba', Shy Guy, Koopa Troopa, Chomp: common Mario enemies, they'll be aggressive towards Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Toad. The Koopa Troopa can also be spawned simply by writing "Koopa", and there are two variants, green and red. If the color is not specified one of the two will spawn randomly. *'Bob-Omb': another common Mario enemy, he'll chase Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, or Toad and explode shortly after being spawned. *'Boo': the ghost enemy from the Mario series, unlike other enemies it won't chase or attack Mario heroes, and will instead just float around. *'Yoshi Egg': a generic throwable item coming in the same eight colors of Yoshis. When a Yoshi spawns it, it will be of the same color of that Yoshi. *'Coin': the generic coin item present in all games and versions of the game, in this version it's redesigned to look like Mario coins. Note that no Mario or Zelda element is featured in the game outside the ones created by Maxwell using his notebook, and for this reason they might be considered fictional within the Scribblenauts universe, however we consider them actual incarnations of them due to the Toy Story rule. File:Scribblenauts_Mario.png|Mario File:Scribblenauts_Luigi.png|Luigi File:Scribblenauts_Peach.png|Peach Scribblenauts Fire Mario.png|Fire Mario Scribblenauts Fire Luigi.png|Fire Luigi Scribblenauts Toad.png|Toad Scribblenauts Bowser.png|Bowser Scribblenauts Koopa.png|Green Koopa Scribblenauts Koopa-red.png|Red Koopa Scribblenauts Goomba.png|Goomba Scribblenauts Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Scribblenauts Bob-Omb.png|Bob-Omb Scribblenauts Boo.png|Boo Scribblenauts Chomp.png|Chomp Scribblenauts Yoshi.png|Yoshi Scribblenauts Yoshi-red.png|Red Yoshi Scribblenauts Yoshi-blue.png|Blue Yoshi Scribblenauts Yoshi-yellow.png|Yellow Yoshi Scribblenauts Yoshi-pink.png|Pink Yoshi Scribblenauts Yoshis Egg1.png|Green, light blue and red Yoshi's Eggs Scribblenauts Yoshis Egg2.png|Pink, yellow and blue Yoshi's Eggs Scribblenauts Super Mushroom.png|Super Mushroom Scribblenauts Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Scribblenauts Super Star.png|Super Star Scribblenauts Coin.png|Coin Scribblenauts Yoshis Egg-black.png|Black Yoshi's Egg Other versions of the game, however, still include some minor Mario references, most notably the "@Yarn End" object that's a box with a question mark on it, therefore looking like a ? Block from the Mario series. It continually spawns 5th Cell developers, and occasionally a "Running Mushroom", referencing Super Mushrooms. There also are, among various animal suits, a Frog Suit and a Tanooki Suit, looking like the ones from Super Mario 3, possibly referencing them. File:Scribblenauts_@YarnEnd.png|@Yarn End File:Scribblenauts_Frog_Suit.jpg|Maxwell in the Frog Suit. File:Scribblenauts_Tanooki_Suit.png|The Tanooki Suit in Scribblenauts Unlimited. License 5th Cell and WB Games don't own any right over Mario elements, but only minor reference have been included in Super Scribblenauts and versions of Scribblenauts Unlimited other than the Wii U one. For the Wii U version of the game they've made a special agreement with Nintendo to include Mario elements as well as elements from the Zelda series. Note that they didn't extend the license also to the 3DS version because it was already finished and moving into manufacturing at the time of signing the deal. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links